The Adventures of Vincent
by Dr. Michal
Summary: Vincent worked at The Asylum, but one evening it all changed. follow Vincent as his life's greatest adventure unfolds. please reveiw and comment. rated M in later chapters due to gore and such.


(**Hallo** everyone, here's a little story, who just came to my mind, please enjoy and remember that I own nothing other than Vincent, he is my own character. By the way, Vincent got shoulder-long, light-brown hair, blue eyes, and white skin. He wears a white coat over a blue shirt, Grey-brown pants and black shoes. He also got a ring with the inscription:_My love lasts forever, your Maria_.

See you Later ;D)

**The adventures of Vincent:**

**The beginning**

Vincent hated this part of the job, visiting and serving dinner to inmate 83 was just really not fun, actually, it was plain creepy! Inmate 83 was always staring at something only he could see or mumbling something not understandable by human ears...and his room! It was filled with every kind of holy symbol you could imagine, there were crosses, pentagrams, animal and human skulls with different inscriptions, voodoo items, rose beads, amulets, rings, masks, dream-catchers, you name it. The guy even got a cat from Egypt! And of course, Vincent was the one attending to him! And to make matters worse, it was one of his night shifts tonight! Yes, Vincent really hated this part of his job, But there was no way out, he had to do it.

So he entered Inmate 83's room and looked around and there, at the other end of the room, sat inmate 83.

He was in the last 30's, with long dirty black hair (Vincent suspected that it once looked like a lightning bolt.) and a long dirty black beard, a old grey trenchcoat (it was once black), grey pants, blue socks, glasses and a blue t-shirt with a grey smiley. "Your food is here, Mr." Vincent said, placing the food on the table. Then he turned around and began to leave the room, "oh, is that you Vincent? Come here, I have something to tell you." Vincent froze in his tracks, he then slowly turned around, "th..th..they said something?!? And they know my name?!?" "yes, I know your name, you've tended to me the last 3 years, it would be pretty silly if I hadn't learned your name by now." Inmate 83 said with a tired smile. "Bu..bu..but I've tried to speak with them several times and they never answered me!" Vincent said, "well, I hadn't anything to say to you before now, and also...you always tried to speak with me at the times SHE was trying to break in. And that didn't help." "WHO was trying to break in?!?" Vincent asked, "I will get to that, but first, my name is Dib, nice to meet you. Have a seat" the inmate said and pulled out a chair, Vincent stared a little perplexed at Dib, but sat down.

"Well then, I think I'll start at the beginning, my name, as you know, is Dib and the cat's name is Syndrom. And my story starts when I was 21. I lived with my father and my sister Gaz, she was a beautiful young lady with Tanzanite coloured hair, shining golden eyes, and skin so white and fine. Her temperament was quite bad, but I loved her nonetheless. Our father, Professor Membrane, was a lonely man. He just chose to bury it in work and inventions. So me and my sister never saw dad much, but our childhood wasn't so bad, we had each other. But all that changed.

One day, when me and my sister sat at the dinner table, eating our breakfast, dad entered the room and with him was a lady, a young, nice beautiful lady. Me and my sister was stunned. Never, NEVER had a woman entered our house, except Gaz, since mother died, but there she stood, stood and smiled to us. Me and Gaz later learned that her name was Monica and that she was a assistant at fathers lab, she and dad had been in love for 2 years, but only realised it just now. It was quite a change, I learned to live with it...but I doubt Gaz ever did...." Dib suddenly stopped, stared out the window with such a melancholy in his gaze, that Vincent couldn't do anything but wait for him to continue. After nearly 2 minutes, Dib looked at Vincent and continued.

"One day, 3 years later me and my sister got another surprise, Monica had been pregnant and had given birth to a healthy baby-daughter. I was stunned to see my half baby-sister laying in her mothers arms,fast a sleep. Gaz on the other hand, was furious. She began yelling at dad and Monica, she screamed at them that she was tired of their secrecy. First, dad hadn't told them he got remarried, and now he got a child, not even letting them now? She couldn't take it and stormed out of the house. I couldn't do a thing and we all stared at the door as Natalie began to cry, that is my baby-sister..." Dib went silent for a moment, then Vincent asked "what happened then?" Dib looked at him, with a tired and sad gaze. Then he answered, " That night, was I awakened by some loud noises from Natalie's room. I hurried down and saw she was gone and so was Gaz, I hurried outside and saw Gaz running in the direction of the old well.

I followed as fast as I could, and eventually caught up with Gaz at the old well. There I asked her what was going on and she answered, she had to rid this world of that little hell spawn and win our father back! I tried to stop her, told her we could move away from dad's house and live on our own, but she refused and prepared to throw Natalie into the well..." Did stared into the air and said, like in thoughts " I remember it rained a lot that night." then he returned to reality and continued, "it came to a fight, Gaz tried to kill Natalie and I tried desperately to save her. Suddenly, while she and I was pulling at Natalie, Gaz slipped screamed and fell backwards down the well. There was no rope nearby and I knew I couldn't save my sister from drowning, so as she fought to survive, I stayed at the well until there wasn't a sound to be heard. Then I returned home...I thought it was over now....but it wasn't. Later I found out that Gaz had returned from her watery grave to get revenge, and she started with me...I've been on the run ever since, until I ended up here, where I found out I could keep her out with holy symbols. If only my faith was strong enough, but now I'm tired of running, and has decided, that I won't run any more." Vincent stared at Dib for a long time, then he said " are you serious?!? Are you telling me that your dead sister is trying to kill you?" "yes, and I felt that before I die I had to tell someone my story, and I also got a favour to ask you Vincent. When I die, Natalie is going to be Gaz's next target, and I'm begging you to protect her...will you do that?" Vincent was silent and confused for a moment then he said " well okay, I'll do it..." Dib looked a little gladder "that was good, and now, my boy, I bid you farewell." then Dib closed his eyes and whispered "can you hear me, my dear sister? It's over, come and get me...."

At first nothing happened, then small cracks began to appear in the ceiling, then in the walls and they began to spread. They spread and spread until they covered half the room. Then with a loud "_CRRRRAAAACKK_" half the room fell to the ground and the water fell inside in great streams, the wind blew with a aggression unnatural to man, but in the middle of this small cyclone Dib stood without moving a muscle. Then a young woman crawled into the room from the wall outside. She was covered in rain and ragged pieces of cloth, her long Tanzanite coloured hair hung around her head and face, making it impossible to see. Her skin was unnaturally white, slimy with black spots and dots here and there. She began to crawl towards Dib, moving in small jerks, but quite fast at the same time. She suddenly stood in front of Dib, and he said in a voice nearly a whisper "well Gaz, is this how it's going to end? Is it? I whis you could forgive me...but that seems impossible by now..." then he said "Goodbye Syndrom, goodbye Vincent, Don't forget what you promised, and remember that only true faith is able to keep her away..." suddenly the woman with the Tanzanite hair made a jerk with her head while she stood up, and Vincent was able to see her face clearly. Dib had spoken the truth, she was very beautiful, but, her eyes wasn't, they were pitch black and so were her lips. She looked at Dib for a moment, then, in one movement, she grabbed his jaw and ripped his head off.

She stared at Vincent for a moment then she disappeared down the wall once again. Vincent sat down next to Dib's dead body in the puddles and cuddled the nervous cat while mumbling to himself...

"By god...what is it, I got myself into this time?"

**(This** was the first story in the line of the adventures of Vincent, hope you enjoyed it,

and sorry Tori-Chan, I know I've been sluggish not commenting in the forum, but I promise that will change.)

Goodbye

Doctor Michael.


End file.
